In a power transmission system, the torques generated by the rotating parts may not be smooth, or the component being driven may not react to the torque smoothly. Further, the components transmitting the torque may generate non-smooth or alternating torques. This results in a torsional resonance which is transmitted throughout the system. Such torsional resonance can result in undesirable conditions, such as driveline rattle, noise, vibration and harshness, among others.
Thus, there exists a need for a torsional damper which can absorb such torsional resonance transmitted throughout the system, and reduce the amount of driveline rattle, noise, vibration and harshness experienced by the system.